Uchiha: A new age
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: AU: what if insteads of leaving Sasuke in Konoha, Itachi took his younger brother with him to raise him, himself. What difference would it make for Sasuke, and the whole Naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha: A new age

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Prologue: A choice

The day of decisions was at hand, and his choices on this day would be more important then any day in his whole life. He would have to do something which was wrong, and he knew it all to well. Yet, his other choice would have been just as wrong. He could either destroy his home village or his clan. It was simple as that, and yet it was far from a easy choice to make. He loved his clan, but he also loved his village, and in the end, his choice had already been made when he killed his best friend.

Yet, he other choices to make. Should he fall in with Madara and work with his new group. He did not trust the outcast Uchiha at all, and this would be foolish and lead him down a path he did not like and against Konoha in time. He also had to think about Sasuke, he would not kill the boy, he loved him to dearly. He knew that if he was left in Konoha, the boy would have a hard life, and this choice would crush him, if the village did not. No he had to take the boy with him, but the only way he could do that, would be to convince him, that it was the village that killed off the clan, and not him, which mean he would have to use a genjutsu on him during that night, which did not make him happy either. Then what, Sasuke would grow up hating Konoha, and he would have to seek refuge with some group or another village. That would not be a problem, as all villages would love to have two Uchiha's working with them. Yet, anyway he looked at it, he would be forced to betray his village and his clan. For a second, Itachi regreated his decision of not supporting the clan, but that would lead to something worse, and he knew it to well. Yet he had to choose what he was going to do and do it now. He stood up and straightened his clothes before walking out of the door into the night air.

Itachi walked slowly across the bridge into the Uchiha section of town. As he did he could see the face of the people who he would soon kill. They had no idea that this would be the last day of their lives. He walked up to the first person and mercilessly killed them, causing everyone else around to turn to him in panic unsure of what was going on. For the first few kills were made easier because of this confusion amongst his own clan. Yet the rebounded as he knew they would. Still with his new sharingan skills, the fight was extremely easy for him, he thought that his clan members were far stronger then they turned out to be. Thusly he managed to kill person after person, each time as easy as the person before. Itachi could feel a decent amount of regret fight to come to the surface. This fight was far more challenging then the fight against his clan, with the help of Madara who showed up shortly after the fight began. Itachi's attention was returned to the moment when he noticed three grand fireballs moving at him. Each was easy to dodge, and as he dodged them he put himself in a position to kill each of the Uchiha who fired off a fireball.

Walking past the dead bodies of the Uchiha, he walked into his own house, noticing that everyone as still awake/

"Itachi, what have you done!" His mother yelled at him.

"Son, you trator how dare you do this to your own clan, you will pay for this," his father yelled at him.

"No, I won't father, you way was wrong, and would of doomed this village," Itachi announced emotionless.

Itachi moved forward past his father fieble defense and cut him down with one strike, following up the kill by killing his mother.

Itachi then found his own brother who was standing in his room looking at something unaware of the actions Itachi had just done to his parents.

When Sasuke turned to him, he used the genjutsu on the boy, causing him to have a image of the konoha shinobi killing off the whole Uchiha clan, and Itachi escaping with him. It would be without a doubt the memory of the event from the boy., which meant that he would have to get out of the area now, and never come back to Konoha again. Itachi took a deep breath as if to release all sorrow about the decision he had made. With that thought past him, he reached down and picked up his younger brother and left on a new journey, one which would no doubt change his life, his brother's life and the future of the world.

A/N- I know way to short, but this is an idea I have had for a good while, and also future chapters will be longer. If you liked it please review, it is always helpful to get reviews. Also I am not sure about this story, and not sure if anyone will actually read it. Finnally if you have time, please vote in the poll on my profile. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Uchiha: A new age

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 2: arrival

Itachi jumped over a large rock, that fallen along the path that he was traveling. Itachi was moving quickly or as quickly as he could considering that he was traveling with a 7 year old kid who was not trained as an Shinobi. He knew that they were getting closer to the Cloud village, because of the large mounitans which were just in the distance. The trip this far had actually been pretty far, as they had to cross over two smaller countries as they mad their was to where they were now. Itachi had to protect his little brother a number of times during the journey. It was not overly challenging but it was still harder then he thought that it would be.

A little bit later, Itachi cleared the last part of the way to the raise that would take them up to the village in the clouds. The mountains that cloud village sat on where the reason for how it got its name. He looked up and knew it would be a challenge of a climb, especially for Sasuke who had never had any rock climbing experience. Itachi turned to his brother who was following him faithfully.

"Sasuke, I am going to have to carry you, your not ready for this yet, little brother," Itachi said politely towards his brother.

"Itachi, please, I am sure I can handle this, how can I get strong enough if you don't let me face challenges like this?"

"Sasuke, the time for you to get strong is coming, but it is not here yet. We first have to get to the cloud village before we rest, and then you will get stronger, strong enough to be a great shinobi."

'Yes, brother, if you insist," Sasuke said as Itachi pick him up to give him a piggy back ride.

Itachi looked up the mountian, Cloud Village. Itachi had to find a place to live, and he knew that he could pick any of the villages around. He wanted Sasuke to grow up strong though, and he knew that the villages with Kages were far stronger then the other villages. Of those, he figured he could avoid the leaf the best in either the Mist or Cloud. The mist was just not right, it had whipped out a clan just like the leaf, and also its policies for its students were something he did not want Sasuke to deal with. That meant it had to be the cloud, if they would agree to his demands. If they did not agree, he would go to a village like the snow, or water, and turn them into a real powers.

Itachi moved quicky up the mountian, but as he did, he noticed a strange shaking feeling. Itachi looked up at the mounitan to notice some large rock falling towards him at rather high speeds. It was not something that Itachi had wanted to see. Itachi quickly looked around and figured out a path which he would have to take to avoid the rocks, and get past the danger. Itachi zigged right quickly jumping high to jump over one boulder, and then moved forwards and zagged left moving rather quickly moving in and out of the path of several rocks. It was like dodge ball against team with catapults, all the while having to remember that Sasuke was holding on to his back. It took the genius around 3 minutes to escape the danger with was falling avoid the last rock by about 5 inches to his right. Itachi was able to get to the top of the mountain rather quickly afterwards.

At the top of the mountain, Itachi could see the cloud village rather easily. It was actually on different then he thought, it was not on one mountain, but several peeks that rose up throughout the town. Yet the term village in the clouds was well earned to say the least .From the point the stood at he could see the clouds that had just moved out that morning. It was in general the perfect isolated point for Sasuke to grow up in. Itachi also picked up what he knew would be main office of the Raikage. The only challenge would be getting to that building without pissing off the town or getting into fight.

The Raikage sat in his office, and looked at the report files, it seemed that the report from the former head shinobi of the cloud was a failure, they failed to get a Hyuuga away from Konoha. The Raikage sighed slamming his hand on the table which caused it to shake. He knew that that mission would of helped the Raikage in any future war against Konoha, or anyone else. He know would have to find a way to deal with this and find a head shinobi in their ranks as well. It was not a task he wanted to deal with, and it was an embarrassment for his top shinobi to be killed so easily if the reports were true.

Raikage heard a knock from his window, and turned to notice a unknown shinobi standing on the other side. The Raikage did know who this was, or what he wanted. The Raikage though for a second and decided to listen to the unknown man, if he said something that pissed him off he could take his anger out on him. Also the man had to be skilled to get to that high window with a boy without any of his shinobi from noticing. The Raikage opened the window, and allowed the two youngsters in.

"So who are you and why are you at my office," The Raikage asked directly, not wanting to spend time playing games.

"Lord Raikage, I am Itachi Uchiha, and the kid is my brother Sasuke Uchiha."

The Raikage blinked, two Uchiha members don't just show up somewhere, they were the best, or at least some of the best. Raikage wondered why they were there. He had heard rumor of the death of every Uchiha, but if these two were still alive, that meant some had to be around."

"We are here to ask for asylum in your city on some conditions."

"Why would two Uchiha want asylum in my village?"

"Konoha, killed off my clan, I have no where to go, I heard that you are the very kind to strangers, so we can to seek your favor."

The Raikage looked the two Uchiha over, he could tell they were Uchiha from their eyes, especially the elder one, who had the same look he noticed from other Uchiha he had meet. So did these two want revenge, if that was the case, they could be powerful allies, ones that could make up for the lose of the Hyuuga. Looking at the elder Uchiha he tried to see if he was telling the truth, and something told him to trust him, also the facts he had did seem to say that too.

"What are your conditions?"

"I will serve you in any composite you wish, as long as you don't send me on any mission against the leaf. You will also allow my brother to join your academy and grew up to be a shinobi for you as well. Lastly you will set us home with food and rank."

Raikage went to his desk and suffled some papers, noticing a warrant for Itachi Uchiha a S-rank criminal wanted for the massacre of his clan. Raikage, looked back to the young man, and knew that something was not right. His story didn't match up the warrant. Then the Raikage thought about it, and figured that the leaf would want someone to kill him, before they thought about using him. The Raikage, wondered why that Itachi wanted not to attack Konoha or work against him. That could be a problem in the future, but there were other villages he could use him against.

"Fine, Itachi Uchiha, you have your wish, as of know you are shinobi of the cloud."

A/N- I hope you liked it, but to be honest I can't continue without OC characters, so I need your help, if you have OC characters I can you please leave the info on them in the review.


	3. Chapter 3: Teams

Uchiha: A New age

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own the massive amount of OC characters in this story, if you want to use them though, just ask

Chapter 3: Teams

Kumo was a far different place then Konoha, its weather, customs and attitudes on many subjects were far different the ones that he had learned while a shinobi in the hidden leaf. Despite this, and mostly because of his natural neutral attitude towards pretty much everything, Itachi was able to get used to his new job with little problems. The missions he received from the Raikage started off as the most basic until he knew that he would be able to trust the older of the two Uchiha. Also Itachi was not surprised because the work in Kumo was little different then his work in Konoha, just now he was working for a different village. He got a long with his fellow Kumo shinobi, but was not close. The two shinobi he seemed to be forced to work with the most were two Jinchuuriki, Kirabi and Yugito. The two older shinobi were impressive, but sometimes both had personalities which could be very annoying to deal with. Yet, it was all worth it, to be able to keep a direct eye on his little brother.

Sasuke also was adjusting to life in Kumo pretty well. He like his brother did some similar things that he did in Konoha. The academy he went to was decent, but boring at times, when the teachers would go over things which he had already known. It was not all that challenging to raise to the top of his gennin class.

Sasuke sat tapping his cup while looking over his breakfast. Itachi had been gone on mission for 2 weeks and would more then likely not be back in time for him to tell his big brother about his new team. Sasuke had moved up the levels at the academy with the normal timing that it would normally take. Sometimes, Sasuke wished he would have been able to advance at early age like his brother. Even though, Itachi told him time and time again, Sasuke wondered if the fact he didn't get to graduate early, said that he was not as good as Itachi at the same age.

Sasuke took the final drink from the glass and quietly placed it back on the table, the was nothing he could do about how strong his brother was. The only thing he could do to was improve upon himself to become the best Uchiha that he could be. Those were words Itachi told him, and that he reminded himself of all of the time.

Sasuke quietly gathered his things and left the apartment he and Itachi shared. Taking the somewhat quick walk to the academy, he noticed that the weather was nice and sunny, and the fog which normally filled the skies of the village in the morning was no where to be found. Sasuke hoped that this was a good omen about his day, and the team which he would be place in.

Sasuke quickly made his way inside of the academy doors making his way to his classroom quickly as well. Once inside, Sasuke noticed the lack of students, he had arrived a bit early to the class. Sasuke quickly found his seat though near the wall on the right side of the large room. The first person to take a seat near him was the dark complicated, dark haired, Yakumo Yotsuki . Yakumo was the niece of the Raikage and from what he could tell had the same natural strength as the rest of her clan. Next to her set, Shibire Duo, and Tanzo Unimo. The two were both darked haired shinobi, with Shibire having long hair opposed to Tanzo's short hair. The two followed Yakumo around endlessly as her lackeys. Each had a subservient personality, especially when dealing with the strong willed Yakumo. Though it was not worth Sasuke's time to deal with the pair.

Behind Sasuke, sat Gannai Nobi, and his brother Senju Nobi. Eash were a bid different sporting spiky green hair, and both as twins looked a like, and were pretty average looking besides the hair color. He had seen the twins were decent in genjutsu, but was about it. The last person in the row was Koga Mina, a relatively strong youngster with a bald head. Sasuke had trained with Koga a bit, and knew that he was a lot of skills for an academy student.

Casting his eyes somewhat to the left, Sasuke could noticed Toka Suna looking through some book of his. Toka was a bit of a book worm, but he was good. Sasuke wondered if he was the second best shinobi in the room even above Yakumo. Toka was a great natural wind element jutsu user, which made him horrible against the Uchiha fire type jutsu, but still impressive. Tsubaki Unkai the girl sitting next to smiled at Sasuke as he looked at her. Sasuke knew the girl was highly friendly and sometime annoying, but he had heard that she was also really good at genjutsu, though she had not shown it at any point in school. Sasuke looked quickly around the class noticing some skilled, and many weakly skilled fellow classmates of his. He also noticed Shimon Nagima was already standing in front of the class. Looking at his sensei, he could remember all the boring lesson that he had to put up with. Sasuke also remembered that from time to time that the man could give out some very helpful info.

"Alright, we have the list that will be eligible for the gennin team test, if you pass the team for your test will be your team for the future, if not you will be back here for another year, and will get to do all this fun stuff we did this year again," Shimon replied with a direct tone, "Alright, team one, Yakumo Yotsuki, Tanzo Unimo, and Shibire Duo."

Sasuke just shock his head, knowing that Yakumo had talked her uncle into putting her lackeys on her team. Sasuke was sure that the Yotsuki would not live up to her potential on such a team like that.

"Team two, Gannai Nobi, Senju Nobi, and Misumi Togura," Shimon announced before hearing the happy cheer of the twins.

Sasuke looked at Misumi who was sitting on the other side of the room, Misumi was a shinobi with long blue hair, and yellow eyes. Sasuke didn't spend much time around Misumi, but heard that she was pretty good at ninjutsu.

"Team three, Koga Mina, Tsubaki Unkai, and Sora Mejia."

Sasuke looked at the two members on this team, and knew it would be solid, Sora Mejia, was tall lanky blonde haired boy who sat in the middle front of the room. Sasuke had seen that he was highly skilled in lightning based jutsu, thus giving it a natural taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu shinobi.

"Team four is Sasuke Uchiha, Toka Suna, and Hokuto Momo."

Sasuke looked at Toka who put his book down to look at his teammates for a second as well. He knew that he could work well with Toka. Then there was Hokuto, Hokuto was a quiet short kunoichi with short choppy white hair and blue eyes. Sasuke had trained with Hokuto once, and that time she while somewhat nervous was pretty good at the basics in all taijutsu and ninjutsu. Still he did not know her well enough to know if she would be a good teammate.

"Ok, here are your jounin testers. If you pass the test, they will become your jounin captains on your team," Shimon said, causing Sasuke to wait to listen for who would run his test, "Team four, you will be with Yugito Nii."

Sasuke sighed as he heard the name, he had heard a lot about the kunoichi from his brother. Itachi had worked with the holder of the two tailed demon on a handful of missions. From what Itachi said about her, she was skilled, and a solid fighter, but also could have a pretty bad temper as well. Sasuke could only guess at the type of test he would have. He just knew that more then likely it was going to be a heck of a challenge, but he as an Uchiha should have no problem passing it.

A/N- Yeah, I gave Sasuke his team, and gave him Yugito as his team leader. I think it could be a interesting team to write. I have to admit this story is a heck of a challenge, and if anyone wants to help in any way with ideas or anything just say so in a review. Also I admit my grammar is not the best, so thanks for reading this poor author's work. Also please vote in the poll in my profile, and if you have time, please read my other poor stories. Thanks for your reading again.


End file.
